


A Devil's Night Romance

by artificialstella



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Halloween, M/M, au where they didn't meet on drag race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialstella/pseuds/artificialstella
Summary: Meeting once is a coincidence. Meeting twice is as close to fate as they could ever get. Set in a time before drag race where Kim is the queen of Chicago and Naomi is an LA beauty.





	

For a drag queen, Halloween was simultaneously the most stressful and the most exciting time of year. It was when you got to show off your creativity with a spectacular costume, but that meant dedicating an absurd amount of time and money to put together a look just to wear for one night. As a look queen, Kim Chi had a reputation to uphold. She once did a performance with a live bird on her head for Christ’s sake, she had a lot to live up to. Fortunately, she had the perfect costume planned for Berlin’s Halloween bash. As she carefully painted her face, Trixie’s appreciative look as she watched Kim definitely helped her confidence.

“What did you call this look again?” Trixie asked. She was carefully outlining her lips in a deep red, drawing the corners out in a crooked smile.

“I like to call this my zombie, Asian, siren look,” Kim replied. She had a pair of fishnets stretched over her head as she contoured on silvery blue scales. Everything about her look was pale and blue, giving off a dead underwater vibe. It all came together with her white contacts and dark blue wig that she’d teased and tangled to all hell.

“Fuck, you’re always so original. Here I am going as the beautiful woman version of the Joker,” Trixie joked. It was weird seeing her friend out of her usual makeup style with a dark lip, white face, and green hair. Though, it was still done with her usual Trixie flare of large unnatural shapes and exaggerated features. She was very faithful to her brand, even in costume.

“Trannika is going to read you down,” Kim laughed. At the mention of their friend Trixie snorted.

“Whatever, Trannika looks like a gremlin so she has no room to judge,” The younger queen muttered as she straightened out her skirt. Of course the two of them were running late as always, so Kim gave her mug one last glance over before dousing it in setting spray. Trixie looked nearly ready as well as she crammed her feet into her trusty white pumps.

“Let’s go before they stop doing first drinks free,” Trixie suggested as she stood up. Kim shrugged on her jacket before the two queens exited Kim’s apartment.

The club was packed by the time they entered, which wasn’t surprising as it was one of the busiest nights of the year. The DJ was blasting Halloween themed electronic remixes, and the dance floor was flooded with red and purple lights. Trixie took Kim’s hand and the two of them navigated through the crowd, looking for a familiar face. Kim spotted Trannika at the bar chatting up a man whose costume consisted of tight bike shorts, a hairy chest, and a pair of cat ears on his head. Kim could practically see the dirty thoughts in Trannika’s eyes as she ogled his bare torso.

“Trannika I think you’re drooling,” Trixie called out as they got closer. The other queen’s eyes snapped up and she glared at the approaching pair.

“Oh you guys finally decided to show up, awesome. We definitely need a tenth idiot in a Joker costume,” Trannika greeted. Trixie hit her arm, a smile on her face.

“Shut up, like you have room to talk in that cheap Manila wig,” Trixie teased. Trannika gasped dramatically, bringing her hand to her chest.

“Get cultured Tracey, clearly I’m the bride of Frankenstein.” Her costume was accurate to the iconic character, with bolts sticking out of her neck and voluminous black hair streaked with white. But big hair and a campy aesthetic was very typical for the Chicago queen.

“Come through public school education,” Trixie hummed, her attention turning to the bar. She waved over the bartender, quickly ordering a round of shots for the three of them.

“Happy Halloween fuckers,” she cheered as she passed around the drinks. The three queens clinked glasses before knocking them back. They hovered around the bar for a while, enjoying each other’s company and the neverending flow of drinks. But Kim knew if she stayed any longer she’d end up passed out in the back room by the end of the night.

“I’m going to see if I can find Pearl,” Kim spoke up. Trixie and Trannika both shot her a thumbs up and turned back to their conversation. It was nearly impossible to wiggle her way through the crowd. People were already sloppy drunk, taking up too much space and threatening to spill their drinks on Kim’s elaborate costume. She winced as she navigated the mess. Kim debated turning back and retreating to the safety of the bar when she noticed a clearing ahead. As she got closer, she noticed everyone was gathered around a single person.

If there was one thing Kim knew, it was beauty, and this queen was a work of art. With long legs, sleek waist-length hair and a sultry pout rivaling top models, she easily entranced everyone who had laid eyes on her. Her costume was less Halloween and more lingerie commercial, dressed in nothing but frilly red neglige and little devil horns on her head. There was something so sexy and magnetic about the young queen, so it wasn’t strange that she had drawn a crowd. Hell, she had Kim stopping in her tracks as well, and she was hard to impress. The young queen was leaning on another man, a bright smile on her face as she spoke. Kim couldn’t hear what she was saying over the loud music, but those around her joined in with her laughter. The queen looked around the crowd with a grin, and when her eyes landed on Kim they widened. Immediately she broke away from her friends to make a beeline for Kim.

“Oh my god, you’re so stunning,” the queen gushed, taking Kim’s hands. “I’m totally obsessed with your Instagram. You look so gorgeous, I’m loving all of the blue.”

Kim reeled from the sudden onslaught of attention. The young queen was blinding her with a brilliant smile and unwavering adoration. When she recovered she returned the queen’s smile, though it was shyer than the extroverted queen’s.

“Thank you, that’s so sweet,” Kim replied.

“I’m Naomi by the way,” the other girl added. Kim scanned her tall, lithe body quickly. Of course she would name herself after a supermodel.

“Makes sense,” she blurted. Naomi laughed, her hands still gripping Kim’s tightly. “Do you wanna dance Kim?” Naomi asked, amusement twinkling in her dark eyes. Kim’s eyebrows rose and nerves instantly curled in her chest.

“I’m not a great dancer,” Kim mumbled. “On stage I mostly stand in one place and look pretty and people give me money. Any more than that and I become a hazard to everyone around me.”

Again Naomi laughed, light and airy. It seemed like everything she did was sexy.

“I won’t judge,” she promised. She stepped closer to Kim and started swaying her hips to the beat of the song, her grin inviting Kim to join in. With only a little hesitance Kim started to move as well, bopping along the best she could. Naomi’s grin widened and her hands moved to Kim’s hips.

“See, you’ve got this!” She encouraged. With Kim now dancing, the other queen began moving with more enthusiasm.

Naomi looked otherworldly. The red lights shimmered against her hair as she moved, her dress swishing around her thighs. She knew her body, knew exactly how to move it in a captivating way. Kim got lost in watching her, too focused on the queen to care about her own, more awkward dance moves. Naomi seemed to know Kim was watching her, too. Her smirk turned flirtatious and she moved her hands lower, the tips of her fingers grazing against Kim’s padded ass. Their hips were almost brushing together as they moved, every little touch becoming amplified. Naomi turned suddenly so her back was facing Kim, and guided her hands to her waist. Kim’s touch was wary, her hands loosely gripping her narrow frame as Naomi began grinding against her.

Now, there was nothing that killed a boner like a man in a wig. Kim was one hundred percent a card carrying homosexual. There shouldn’t be anything appealing about synthetic hair inches from her face, the heavy smell of women’s perfume, and the delicate curves of a feminine frame. But There was something inherently _sexy_ about Naomi. It was her confidence, that look of power in her eyes that seduced Kim. She couldn’t help her heart speeding up at the intimate dance moves, her tuck becoming marginally looser.

A nervous laugh bubbled out of Kim and she stepped back from the younger queen, nearly losing her balance. Naomi was quick to steady her as she turned around, her hand pressing to Kim’s lower back.

“I think I’ve had too much to drink,” Kim stammered, her voice so painfully forced. She expected Naomi to be annoyed, or at least disappointed, but she still had that fond look on her face, like she knew what was going on in Kim’s head better than she knew herself.

“Do you need to go sit down or something?” Naomi asked, concern and amusement laced in her tone.

“I’m okay, I’m going to go find my friends. I’ll see you around!” With that Kim turned around and scurried back over to the bar. She could feel Naomi’s eyes on her back as she retreated. Trixie and Trannika were right where she left them, thankfully.

“Trixie, can we leave?” Kim pleaded, gripping her friend’s arm. Trixie looked startled by her sudden appearance.

“Is everything okay?” The blonde asked. She looked back at where Kim had just come from, looking for a clue as to what had upset Kim.

“Yeah, I just don’t feel great. Too much guac in my burrito earlier,” Kim lied easy. Trixie chuckled and accepted her excuse.

“Alright, let’s go so you don’t fucking shit yourself in the middle of the club. We’ll see you at your place on Monday Trannika!” Trixie gave the third queen a quick hug.

“I promise there will be plenty of movie snacks for you Kim,” Trannika added.

“You really know how to win my heart,” Kim laughed. She hugged Trannika as well, then her and Trixie were heading towards the exit. As they pushed through the doors, Kim turned back, trying to catch one more glance of the devilish queen, but the doors shut behind her without a trace of Naomi. ***

Kim got to dress more conservatively for Trannika’s Halloween day party. It was a relaxed get-together at his apartment, where they could drink cheap grocery store wine and watch whatever horror movies Trannika and his roommate had. Again he and Trixie went together, the last two to show up once again. Trannika opened the door for them clad in a weird pumpkin themed sweater.

“Guys, I want you to meet my friend who just moved here from LA,” Trannika said in lieu of a greeting. He ushered the two of them into the apartment where the group was gathered, most already in front of the television. Kim didn’t even have to be told who Trannika’s new friend was. Even out of drag, those long legs and come-hither eyes were unmistakable. Naomi’s feminine features seemed to work in his favor as a boy as well. His hair was shaved down to tight little curls against his head, his eyes, now free from contacts were dark and warm. He was dressed head-to-toe in black, accentuating his long and model-esque frame. But there was something softer to Naomi like this. In drag she demanded attention, commanded the crowd, and knew the power she had over everyone. She was dangerous, enticing, hypnotising you you into giving her every last dollar in your wallet. But out of drag without the sharp contours and severe makeup, he looked younger and gentler. Kim’s heart sped up in his chest.

“Davis!” Trannika called, waving the younger man over. Naomi looked up and as soon as his eyes met Kim’s he grinned. Gracefully, he crossed the room and stopped in front of the three men.

“You don’t have to introduce us,” Naomi joked, gesturing between him and Kim. Trannika and Trixie both looked to Kim with surprise, causing Kim to fidget.

“You’re probably thinking of some other six foot Asian, sorry,” Kim joked. Naomi rolled his eyes and swatted at Kim playfully.

“Shut up, I’d recognize you anywhere,” he chuckled. Trannika and Trixie were still staring at the two of them like they were speaking in tongues.

“How do you guys know each other?” Trannika asked. Naomi winked at Kim then shrugged.

“Oh you know… Around…” Naomi replied dismissively.

“Yeah there was that one time, at that place,” Kim supplied. The two of them tried to hold back their laughter as the frustration grew on their mutual friend’s face.

“I am not drunk enough to deal with you two idiots,” he grumbled.

“Same, let’s go steal the nicer wine your friends brought,” Trixie offered, linking arms with Trannika. The party host shot Naomi and Kim a quick middle finger as he and Trixie moved to the kitchen to hunt down booze. When they were gone, Naomi’s smile softened again, this time shyer.

“It’s nice to see you again,” Naomi murmured. “You kind of ran off the other night.”

“I realized I forgot to turn the oven off, sorry,” Kim replied. Naomi smiled, but there was still a hesitance about her.

“I didn’t go too far, did I?” he asked, his teeth sinking into his full bottom lip. The sight distracted Kim from answering at first.

“No, of course not. If I got upset at every sloppy drunk person who tried to dance on me then I wouldn’t be a drag queen,” Kim assured. Naomi relaxed at his words.

“Good, I was worried,” Naomi breathed. “Do you want to go watch the movie with the others? It’s super freaky.”

“Sure!” Kim replied. He was a sucker for scary movies. Back when he lived in Korea, he and his friends would always stay up together watching Japanese horror films, before Americans decided to remake them all. He’d grown a thick skin when it came to jumpscares, and loved watching them for the suspense. He also loved watching with other people, seeing them jump at the smallest of noises. Naomi took his hand and led him over to the couch, where a few people were already seated. Naomi was practically in his lap as they settled in. Someone flicked the lights off, and the only source of light came from the dim glow of the television.

As the movie progressed, Naomi curled further and further into Kim’s side. During the scarier scenes he would duck his head into Kim’s neck, peaking through his fingers at the screen. Kim could tell when he was scared by his breath fanning on his neck, whether it was steady or hitched. It was endearing watching Naomi so vulnerable like this. Kim wrapped his arm around the younger boy’s waist and squeezed, letting him know it was okay to use him as a glorified security blanket. As the movie’s main creature stalked on screen, a demon with skeletal limbs and hollow eyes, Kim leaned up to whisper in Naomi’s ear.

“Look, it’s you,” he teased. Naomi, who had been watching with intensity, tilted his head to look up at Kim.

“Meta,” Naomi murmured, a small smile tugging up the corner of his lips. The creature suddenly burst onto the scream with the speakers blaring, causing both of them to jump.

“I need a break, will you come get a drink with me from the kitchen?” Naomi pleaded.

“But I’m so comfy,” Kim protested.

“I don’t want to go alone! Everyone knows black people die first in horror movies,” The younger queen countered. Kim rolled his eyes and stood up, holding a hand out to help Naomi up. Together they moved into the kitchen, where the warm light seemed to calm Naomi. He didn’t bother keeping up with the charade of needing a drink, instead leaning against the counter to face Kim. There was an odd look in his eyes as he stared at Kim, something that had Kim’s heart beating faster. Kim wasn’t used to having this much attention from such an attractive man. He was usually the awkward one, ogling from afar. It was safer that way, surely. The anticipation and nerves thrumming through his body couldn’t be healthy, and all they were doing was looking at each other. Imagine how his body would react if they touched now. This was a dangerous game, and Kim didn’t know how to proceed. Luckily, Naomi seemed to know how to broach the silence in the room.

“I’m such a baby when it comes to movies,” he chuckled. “I feel like I was squeezing you the whole time.”  
  
“That’s okay, I like it rough,” Kim replied automatically, though his face flushed as soon as her words caught up to him. A smirk grew on Naomi’s face, and he stood up a little straighter.

“You look so adorable when you get embarrassed,” he cooed. “Do I make you nervous?”

Kim parted his lips to speak, then closed them, unable to answer. The truth was, Naomi did make him nervous. He made him feel like a little boy with a crush all over again. He was in his late twenties, he should know how to deal with these types of feelings. But there was something about the way that Naomi looked at him that made this different. Like there a spark of interest there. But people like Naomi weren’t interested in people like Kim, that was the way the world worked.

“It’s okay if I do, you make me nervous too,” Naomi admitted, his voice now soft. “I always had this huge fame crush on you from stalking your Instagram, and meeting you in real life only made it worse because beneath all of that amazing makeup you’re this adorable, funny, cute guy.”

“You think I’m cute?” Kim blurted. Naomi stepped forward, and Kim actually had to tilt his head up slightly to look at him. He never realized that the younger man actually had an inch on him.

“I think you’re really cute, actually,” Naomi clarified. His dark eyes flitted down to Kim’s lips, and immediately the air in the room changed. Nerves immediately swelled in Kim’s chest, but he couldn’t help but stare at Naomi’s mouth as well, wondering what those plump lips would feel like against his own. Naomi’s head tilted, just slightly, and he started to lean down. His eyes were on Kim’s silently questioning if this was okay. Kim just tilted his head up, his eyes shutting, his heart racing. He could feel Naomi’s warmth growing closer and closer, and a shiver ran down his spine from the anticipation.

A chorus of screaming from the living room shattered the moment. Kim’s eyes flew open, and Naomi pulled away, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. The weight of the moment hung heavy in the air between them. They were so close to kissing, but now with the spontaneity of the moment gone it made the situation feel all too real.

“Fuck it,” Naomi breathed. His hand moved to cup Kim’s cheek before he bent down and kissed him. Shock shot through Kim’s body, but he forced himself to relax, closing his eyes and leaning into it. It was awkward at first, both of them too aware of the action. But they didn’t pull away. Kim put a hand on Naomi’s hip and deepened the kiss, letting all of his worries and insecurities melt away. Kim’s openness seemed to spur Naomi, and soon the simple kiss evolved into making out, the build up from the past two night’s all coming down at once. When they broke apart they were both breathing heavily, their bodies still pressed together.

“So that’s what kissing an inflatable pool toy is like,” Kim teased. Naomi gasped loudly and smacked Kim’s arm.

“Whatever, you’re so mean,” he laughed. Amusement twinkled in his dark eyes, his thumb still brushing against Kim’s cheek.

“You like it though,” Kim countered.

“I like it rough,” Naomi retorted, throwing Kim’s words back in his face. Kim just rolled his eyes and took Naomi’s hand again.

“C’mon, I think we’ve been gone long enough,” Kim said, tugging Naomi back towards the living room. When they sat down on the couch again their fingers tangled together, knowing smiles on both of their lips.


End file.
